The present invention relates to a shock-wave medical treatment apparatus for destroying, for example, a kidney stone or a gallstone in a subject, by using shock waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a shock-wave medical treatment apparatus, shock waves emitted from a shock-wave oscillator section is focused on a target of treatment in a subject, for example, a kidney stone or a gallstone. The shock waves are sent to destroy the kidney stone, or the like.
The direction of radiation of shock waves is sometimes changed by moving the shock-wave oscillator section, after the focal point of shock waves has been set. A target of treatment differs from subject to subject. Thus, if the direction of radiation of shock waves is changed, the focal point of shock waves is displaced from the target.